herofandomcom-20200223-history
G2
Gadget Model 2, better known as G2 for short, is the deuteragonist of Inspector Gadget 2. She is Inspector Gadget's upgraded female counterpart whose gadgets and investigation procedures, unlike Gadget's, work flawlessly in contrast to the original as his usually malfunction. She is portrayed by Elaine Hendrix. Inspector Gadget 2 G2 was created by Gadget's creator, Baxter to replace Inspector Gadget until his glitches had been fixed. Unlike the Inspector, G2 need not say "Go Go Gadget!" to activate her arsenel. Though not programmed for such emotions, she found Gadget strangely likeable. Working alone "together", G2 was foiled by Gadget several times in preventing Dr. Claw from forwarding his plans. When Gadget was fired for causing chaos at the sceince fair, G2 seemed sympathic towards his plight. By the time Claw stole the ruby, G2 herself proved unable to stop him because of a giant magnet. Her failure led to deactivation by the Mayor, but Gadget reactivated her because he had developed a crush. She then helped him track down Penny after Claw froze Riverton in time. Seeing Gadget needed use of his gadgets without worrying about glitches, G2 replaced his malfunctioning chip with one of hers, taking it to replace the one she gave him. Capturing Claw's men, G2 now needed Gadget's activation phrase; the glitches proved beneficial. When they reversed the damage Claw caused, G2 was thanked along with Gadget and Penny as she and Gadget are declared heroes by Chief Quimby and the Mayor. Having grown to like the inspector, G2 shared a kiss with him. Gadgets G2 probably has all of Gadget's gadgets, along with some special abilities (like detaching body parts). She also has a boomerang gun, net launchers, and wrapping paper on a flying object. Personality At first, she is a robot incapable of emotions, but later, she gains a more human one. She is also kind, determined, brave, and faithful. Appearance G2 has reddish-brown hair in a ponytail and she has blue eyes. She wears a blue policewoman hat with a uniform and blue boots, which is part of her body as well. Gallery G2-0.jpg|G2 in Inspector Gadget 2 G2-Inspector.jpg|G2 and Gadget tied up Gadget Model 2.jpg|Gadget Model 2 Ig2-02.jpg|Gadget with The Chief and G2 Ig2-05.jpg|G2 facing Claw Ig2-18.jpg|G2 and Gadget in The Chief's Office Inspector Gadget 6.jpg|Gadget and G2 in The Riverton Bank Inspector Gadget 3.jpg|G2 and Gadget facing Claw on the bridge G2 2.jpg|G2 with Gadgetmobile Inspector Gadget and G2's kiss.jpg|Gadget & G2's kiss Trivia *G2's clothes appear to be a part of her body. *Although she is a robot, she can express human-like emotions. *Super Gadget Girl, a guest character from Gadget and the Gadgetinis was most likely based off of her. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Law Enforcers Category:Special Agents Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Shape Shifters Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Comic Relief Category:Femme Fatale Category:Titular Heroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Big Good Category:Protectors Category:Animal Kindness Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Parody Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Robots Category:Adventurers Category:Secret Agents Category:Cops Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Nurturer Category:In love heroes Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Business Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Gadgeteers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Famous Heroes Category:Heroic Creation Category:Elementals Category:Outright Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Super Hero Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Archenemy Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Inept Heroes Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Chaste Heroes Category:Con artist Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:False Antagonist Category:Teleporters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Damsel in distress Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Technopaths Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Size-Shifter Category:Military Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Serious Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Humanoid Category:Egomaniacs